Carlos the Useless
by Claude S. Tien
Summary: Carlos has a nightmare that the love of his life says he's useless. Will he believe it when they say he's the most useful person he has in his life? Kenlos. Minor slash.


**._. sorry this is so late! my comp decided to delete my fanfictions. So I lost all my progress in two fanfics D:! So! Here we go. :3**

Carlos walked through the door with a pout.

"Awh, what's wrong?" Kendall asked.

Carlos just kept pouting.

"Tell me, Carlos." Kendall said as he wrapped his arms around the Latino's waist.

"Bitters raised the price for Fruit Smackers again!" The Latino whined.

"Awh, want me to take you to the nearest store and buy you some?" Kendall said.

Carlos' eyes beamed with hope. "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." He said as he linked his arm with Carlos' and walked out the door.

_Thirty minutes later:_

"Thank you so much, Kendall!" Carlos beamed as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck.

Kendall pressed their lips together and opened the door to 2J. "Anything for you, Carlos." He said with a smirk.

Carlos followed Kendall into the apartment, and was about to open a bag of Fruit Smackers, when he noticed Logan cooking.

"Ah! What are you making?" Carlos asked as he rushed over to the small boy.

"Made. I'm finished. It's chicken stir fry." He said.

As soon as the food was in six bowls, James rushed over and attempted to take the one that had the most in it, which earned a slap on the wrist from James.

"Did you spend an hour making this? Are you going to die in an hour? Get your hand out my stir fry!" He snapped.

James pouted.

"I get to choose who gets what. Carlos gets the most. He eats like a horse." Logan said as he handed the Latino the biggest bowl.

"You and Kendall get the same amounts, you're both really tall and need it." He said. He put the two bowls infront of the two boys.

"I get the least, because I'm getting fat." He said with a fake chuckle and sat the bowl at his spot.

"Mama Knight and Katie get these." He wiggled the last two bowls. "Because they're snoozin' so they're loosin'" Logan said.

Carlos wiggled with joy. "I got the most." He beamed.

"You need the energy for that one." Logan corrected.

This made Kendall smile. "You do. You know what happened last time." Kendall stuck out his tongue.

Carlos threw a balled up napkin at Kendall. "You said you wouldn't tell!" He whimpered.

Kendall just smiled and began to eat.

After the food was consumed, everyone retreated to their rooms.

After Kendall and Carlos were dressed in their pajamas, Kendall noticed Carlos was eating Fruit Smackers.

"Sugar before bed makes you have nightmares." Kendall said.

"Not if you're with me!" Carlos countered as he patted a spot beside him on their bed.

Kendall just smiled. He got into bed, pulled Carlos closer, and wrapped his arm around the Latino.

_Carlos' dream (In his POV):_

_I was following Kendall down a sidewalk. He stopped and turned to me._

"_Come with me." He said with a wop-sided grin. I did. He lead me to an alley._

_As soon as we got to the alley, I regretted my decision. He slammed me into a wall and yelled._

_"You're useless!" He shouted._

_All I could do was stare. "W-what?" I whimpered._

_"You heard me! You're useless! You break everything you touch! Everyone hates you! You're only good for a sex toy!" He scoffed. "No, you can't even have sex right!" He threw me to the ground and walked away. (1) _

_I got to my feet and ran after him. I was yelling "I'm sorry!" At the top of my lungs. He left the alley, and before I could get out, a gate grew from the floor. It blocked the space and Kendall was gone._

Carlos wakes up (No POV):

Carlos shook and thrashed around.

Kendall sat up and gasped. "Carlos!"

Carlos' eyes opened, and he was _livid._

"What? You want to hit me some more? I'm useless anyway!" The Latino growled.

"W-what?" Kendall asked.

"You know what I mean! You called me useless! A bad sex toy! No one likes me!" He cried.

"Carlos! You had a nightmare!" Kendall countered.

Carlos shook his head. Tears were rolling down his face. "That' doesn't mean it's not true!" He cried as he sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands.

Kendall frowned. He pulled Carlos closer and pulled his hands away from his face.

"Carlos. Look at me." He said.

Carlos shook his head. His face was scrunched up from him crying.

"Carlos. Look. At. Me!" He yelled "Me."

Carlos whimpered. That was the yell he used in his dream.

"I don't want to hear you _ever_say you're useless." Kendall said.

"Names one thing I'm useful for!" Carlos snapped.

"One. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have won so many hockey tournaments in Minnesota." He whispered. Carlos' face didn't waver.

"Two. I'd probably be in juvi if you didn't help me get away from security at the audition that got us here." He said with a smile. This softened Carlos' face.

"And three. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have an awesome boyfriend." He said as he pressed their lips together for a simple, yet loving kiss.

Carlos whined when Kendall pulled away. "R-really?" He whimpered.

"Yes. I'm going to drop a chair on my foot tomorrow for telling you that, even if it was your dream." Kendall said with a smile.

Carlos giggled. "Sleep with me? For the rest of the night?" Carlos asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Kendall whispered as he wrapped his arms around Carlos and laid down.

_In the morning:_

Carlos was the first to wake up. He tightened his grip on Kendall, which made him wake up.

"See, I can't even hug you right." He said with saddened eyes.

"Yes you can. You woke me up. Now I can do this." He countered as he tightened his grip on the Latino.

"K-Kendall.." Carlos whispered.

"Yeah?" Kendall asked.

"D-d-did you mean those things you said last night?" The Latino whispered.

"That, and so much more." Kendall said. "Now, lets go get some corndogs. You make me crave 'um." Kendall said with a warm wop-sided grin. Thats how Carlos knew it was real. It wasn't just the cute lop-sided-ness. It was that it had so much meaning behind it. Its like he was saying "I love you," without saying a word.

**(1) I didn't want Kendall to say it like "Item one, item two, and item three." I wanted him to yell it separately.**

**Hope everyone likes this fanfic! :3**


End file.
